


Moby Dick ficlets

by notkingyet



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkingyet/pseuds/notkingyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short <em>Moby-Dick</em> themed fics for a 3-sentence AU prompt meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ishmael + Vikings

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Ishmael and vikings."

Few if any of the other vikingr had much respect for a man who could barely pull an oar; not that Isleikr was particularly weak in body, but he was easily distracted, and more likely to peer out at distant bodies on the sea than to help the longboat move through it.

But when storms blew them so far north the stars swore it was south again, and the sea seemed unending, it was Isleikr who spotted the other ship on the horizon, Isleikr whose voice cried loudest and whose arms waved with the most fury, whose smile was broadest as the other ship (could it even be called a ship, being so small and holding but one man with one oar?) pulled closer and revealed its occupant to be a man as tall and broad as any of their beserkers, dark and tattooed and displaying teeth filed to fearsome points when he grinned back at Isleikr.

And it was Isleikr who spoke with the stranger, this Queequeg, taught Queequeg their Norse as he learned Queequeg’s own tongue, and discovered just how far their ship had flown in the storm.


	2. Ishmael, Queequeg, Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Ishmael, Queequeg, Shakespeare."

Ishmael’s sonnets are competently written if not particularly lyrical; they’d get a better reception if he would refrain from giving a “short” introductory speech before each recitation to explain all of the incredibly clever metaphors he will be employing.

But Queequeg doesn’t seem to mind, nodding along as Ishmael exposits on the historical use of whale imagery in the great love poetry of the English language.

Most assume he’s not actually listening until one day when Ishmael stumbles over his final couplet and Queequeg finishes it off for him, rhyming “savvy” with “have-ee” in such a way that no one dares argue the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonnets totally count as Shakespeare, right?


End file.
